An Arranged Agreement
by Mareybella
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is getting married. Against his will. While some may think of it as an Arranged Marriage, he simply thought of it as an Arranged Agreement. He can't stand his new mate, Alfred F. Jones, and he's tried to run away more times than he cares to remember, but he always get's caught. Back to Alfred. Will he ever escape, or will he learn to love his new mate?
1. Important Filler Please Read

**In this story, Arthur(England) will be thirteen, and Alfred(America) will be fourteen. Alistair(Scotland)will be sixteen, and Dylan(Wales)will be fifteen. This will most likely be a long multichapter fic, and it won't be one of those cliche's in which they act like rabbits in heat, and Arthur falls in love with Alfred at first sight. Nope, sorry but little Alfies gonna have to work hard to earn Arties love. **

**This is an Omegaverse, but at times it may seem a little off; if that is the case I apologize. Alfred is gonna be slightly OOC, but it's essential to the story that he is, so if you don't like slightly Dark!America, I wouldn't recommend this story to you. This is USUK just in case some of you wanted to know. You can send me a pm or review if you have an idea for the story, but I can't promise I will use it. I will, however, consider it. That's it for now, hope you enjoy my story. This story will have a LOT of cursing, and it will be Yaoi. If you cannot handle either of these, turn back now!**


	2. Courted

**Hey guys! It's me, Mareybella! This is my second story, however let me just say that I am not quitting Shattered Stars, I am simply facing a HUGE writers block, so I decided that I should write another story to help get rid of it. The picture is not mine, and if it's yours please tell me so I can give you the credit you deserve! This story will have irregular updates, but please don't worry. I will try to update when I can. Without further ado, I give you, An Arranged Agreement.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Courted**

Arthur Kirkland loved his family. His sweet, good tempered mother. His intimidating but soft hearted father. Heck, even the overly rough jerks he called brothers. So then, why? Why were they betraying his trust? Why would they do this to him; marry him off like prized cattle? For the money? For the business? Arthur was at a loss.

"Why?" He asked, his voice soft. He feared that if he raised it any higher, he would sob and ruin what little dignity he had left.

"Honey, I want you to understand. We love you very much and we want you to be happy. However, fate had something else in store for you. Sometimes life isn't easy, and I know that this won't be. Just know that we wouldn't be doing this if we had any other choice." His mother tried to cajole, her big green eyes-just like his own-pleading with him to understand. However, Arthur wouldn't be swayed.

Looking around the room, he stared at his traitorous family. His eldest brother, Alistair, was standing in a corner, his arms crossed and his green eyes unreadable. His bright crimson locks were mussed, almost as if he had just jumped out of bed. The second eldest, Dylan, was sitting alone in an armchair, his frame much stockier than Alistair's lanky one. His chocolate brown hair was mussed, just like Alistair's. His hazel brown eyes, almost permanently sleepy, were closed; though from his stiff posture, it was obvious he wasn't asleep. His father stood in the middle of the room, Alistair's height mixed with Dylan's muscle, giving him a very intimidating aura. His hair was bright crimson, his eyes hazel brown. Like Alistair, he stood tall with both arms crossed. Lastly there was his mother. She was kneeling in from of the couch he was sitting on, her small dainty hands covering his own similar ones. Her sandy blonde hair fell wildly to her waist, her big green eyes glossy with unshed tears. She was much smaller than his father and older brothers, and her frame was slender.

Feeling his own eyes begin to fill, he quickly sniffed and blinked; refusing to give up the last tattered remains of his pride. It was too much, and he felt his hands tremble slightly as he tried to understand, to sympathize. But, his rage was far too gone. Feeling the last bit of his self control give away, he tried desperately to hold on to the little bit of sanity he had left.

"Tae nae fash yerse laddie, it cannae be as bad as yoo're makin' it it tae be. wa, ye micht e'en come tae loch it.(Don't worry laddie, it can't be as bad ar you're making it out to be. Why, you might even come to like it.)" His eldest brothers Scottish brogue rang out. Although he might have meant it as comforting, the words instead sent Arthur spiraling over the edge.

It was almost as if he was watching a movie of himself. He saw his body stand up, watched as he began screaming and cursing. Watched as his mother's face became distraught, as his fathers turned pale. As his brothers both looked at him in shock, almost as if they didn't recognize him. Then he watched as Alistair's face became dark, as the tall red-head stomped over to where he was throwing a tantrum. Finally, he watched as the taller raised his hand and brought it down.

_Smack!_

The sharp slap echoed though the now quiet room.

Alistair was panting in rage as he looked down to his wee baby brother. Arthur however was numb. Slowly, he brought up his dainty hand and cupped his now bright red cheek. Straightening his turned head, he looked down at his feet, thoroughly ashamed. However, Alistair wasn't done yet.

"Wa ye selfish wee crease! dae ye nae kin hoo stoaner thes is fur them, fur us!? dae ye hink 'at we want tae marry ye aff? 'at Ah want mah wee brither in th' hans ay some strange cheil i've ne'er meit!? ay coorse Ah dornt! but it's nae mah choice! it's nae onie ay uir choices!"(Why you selfish little ass! Do you not know how hard this is for them, for us!? Do you think that we want to marry you off!? That I want my little brother in the hands of some strange man I've never meet!? Of course I don't! But it's not my choice! It's not any of our choices!) His brother screamed, frustration and rage darkening the green eyes that they shared . Alistair's face was bright red from exertion. Thinking that his brother was done, Arthur moved to bring his head up, only to quickly lower it again when his brother began talking again.

"Dae ye nae ken hoo much we tried!? hoo we tried aw other ways, only tae fin' it 'at thes was th' only way!? dae ye ken hoo much sleep we tint, worryin' abit thes, abit ye!? but th' only hin' ye can dae is flin' a tantrum!? Ah wulnae stain fur thes! until ye can spick an' act loch a brain new human bein', Ah dornt want tae see yer coopon!"(Do you not know how much we tried!? How we tries to find other ways, only to find out that this was the only way!? Do you know how much sleep we lost, worrying about this, about you!? But the only thing you can do is throw a tantrum!? I will not stand for this! Until you can act like a decent human being, I don't want to see your face!) Alistair was breathing hard, his breath coming out in fast, harsh pants. Arthur looked up one last time before doing as his brother said. Turning on his heel, he practically sprinted to his bedroom, ignoring his mothers soft pleadings and his fathers apologies.

* * *

Slamming his door, Arthur ran to his bed, a four poster queen. Finally alone, he felt the sobs break free, the force shaking his whole body. As he hiccuped, choked, and sniffed, he thought about what his brother said. Although Alistair was a jerk on a good day, Arthur couldn't help but think that his brother looked a bit worried and scared. Freezing, he immediately erased the thought. _'Alistair? Scared? Hah! The day that happens is the day that hell starts selling snowcones, and the Devil gives out free hugs!'_ Snorting to himself at both the thought of Alistair being scared, and the image of a bright red goat thing giving out hugs, Arthur blinked slowly, feeling himself tire.

The day had taken a toll on his fragile body, and it was all hitting him at once. Being told that he was to be married to someone he had never met, his feelings of sorrow and betrayal, his brothers rant, and now his tears, this day had been fairly stressful; and all Arthur wanted to do was fall asleep and pretend that this was all some twisted nightmare his demented mind had created whilst he slept. Feeling his eyes begin to droop, he finally gave in to the peaceful darkness known as sleep.

* * *

Morning came to Arthur in the form of far-too-bright rays of sunshine landing directly on his sleeping face. Slowly stirring awake, he felt the memories of last night flood his poor brain. Almost immediately awakening, he jumped out of bed; only to yelp at the throbbing pain that had taken residence in his skull. Blinking his sleep crusted eyes, he breathed slowly; hoping to rid himself of the nausea that made his stomach lurch and his mouth overflow with spit. Scrunching his nose that the dried spit, tears, and boogers on his face, he walked into his bathroom with the intention of washing his face and body clean.

After turning, the water on he set the dial to as hot and his body could handle. He stripped quickly, and stepped under the hot spray, feeling his stress melt away under the massage of water. After about 10 minutes, he turned off the water and got out, feeling goosebumps travel over his pale skin as the cool air surrounded him. But, as he wrapped a fluffy towel around himself he felt the dread from yesterday come back full force. Today was the day. The day that he met his supposed 'fiance'. A shiver went up his back at the very thought.

Looking through his closet, he finally settled on a white button up shirt, emerald green sweater vest, and tan dress pants. Classy, but casual. Besides, it wasn't as if he actually _wanted_ to look good for his 'fiance'. In fact, he wanted to be as unappealing as he possibly could, which wasn't hard for the short tempered, foul mouthed Omega. All too soon however, a knock came at his door, and his brothers voice seeped through the crack.

" Artie, ur ye ready? we hae tae be headin' it suin, an' Ah refuse tae be late jist coz ye want tae act loch a lassie an' tak' forever tae gie ready."(Artie are you ready? We have to be heading out, and I refuse to be late just because you want to act like a girl and take forever to get ready.) Alistair called, somehow managing to insult Arthur first thing in the morning. Grinding his teeth at the awful nickname giving to him by his siblings, Arthur quickly slipped on his shoes and opened the door, frowning at the mocking grin pasted on his red-headed brothers face.

"I'm not a girl you bloody git. Now get out of my way, and remove that repulsive smirk while you're at it." Arthur demanded, his signature scowl marring his pretty face. Alistair just widened the so called 'repulsive smirk', but a tinge of relief tinted his green eyes.

"Whatever ye say lassie. jist coorie yer sorry erse up an' gie doon thaur, a' fowk else was ready tae gang a lang time ago."(Whatever you say girlie. Just hurry your sorry arse up and get down there, everyone else was ready to go a long time ago) And with a mocking wink, Alistair turned on his heel and walked down the stairs, whistling a tune obnoxiously loud. Grinding his teeth at his irritating older brothers antics, Arthur took one last calming breath before walking down the stairs.

* * *

The ride was tense and awkward. Arthur's mother and father were in the front, his father looked calm, but the tight grip he had on the steering wheel betrayed his frazzled nerves. His mother was smiling and chatting, but it was obviously forced and ungenuine. In the back, Dylan and Alistair each had a window seat, while poor Arthur was forced to sit in the middle. The boys each took turns taunting and poking Arthur, but it was lackluster and not as forceful as it usually was. Arthur snapped at Dylan and Alistair, but his insults were half-hearted and lacking the usual bite.

Looking at Dylan, Arthur let out a girly squeak. His second eldest brother had his finger in his ear, and was twisting the digit and wiping the wax on his pants. Feeling the stares of his mother, father, and brothers on him, Arthur felt himself flush bright red.

"Dylan?" Alistair called.

"Yeah?" Dylan answered, his face questioning.

"It seems we main hae oorselves a sister insteid f a brither, reit Artie?"(It seems that we may have ourselves a sister instead or a brother, right Artie?) And with that, both Alistair and Dylan cracked up. Arthur flushed again, this time out both embarrassment and anger.

"Belt up you bloody wankers! I am not a bloody girl! It's not my fault that Dylan had his finger knuckle deep in his ear! So leave off, gits!" Arthur snapped, his face still bright red. However, all color soon drained from his face when he noticed the looks on his brothers faces.

"No! Bloody hell, get away from me you fucking wankers!" Arthur screamed. He watched in horror as Dylan _and_ Alistair stuck their fingers in their ears, then brought the wax covered fingers towards him.

"Nae need tae be scared Artie, reit Dyl? a wee bit o' wax willnae kill ye"(No need to be scared Artie, right Dyl? A little bit of wax won't kill you.) Alistair taunted, bringing the the finger closer to his squirming sibling.

"No! Get the bloody fuck away! I swear I'll fucking castrate both of you if you don't get away right this bloody minute!" Arthur thrashed and yelled futilely, until their fingers were less than an inch from him. However, all that seemed to do was spur them on, and right as one was just about to touch him, their mothers voice came from the front.

"Alistair, Dylan, leave your brother alone. He's stressed enough as it is, and he doesn't need you two making it any worse." Although the words were spoken sweetly, both boys immediately stopped.

"It's nae loch we waur daein' anythin' bad tae heem! we waur jist havin' a bit ay fin, reit Dyl?"(It's not like we were doing anything bad to him! We were just having a bit of fun, right Dyl?) Alistair argued, pouting now that his fun was ruined.

"Yeah, we weren't _really_ going to do it. We just wanted to play around a bit." Dylan joined in. Now that they couldn't mess with Arthur, the whole ridewould be boring. Arthur however, shot his mother a grateful grin. The atmosphere was now much lighter, and they had almost forgot why they were taking this ride in the first place. However, it was still there, hanging over them like a black cloud. The rest of the ride was spent with Alistair and Dylan each sneakily poking and pinching Arthur, only to play innocent when their mother spoke up. Just when Arthur was about to explode and attack his brothers, the car stopped.

Almost immediately, the tense atmosphere came back full force. The teasing expressions on his brothers faces had vanished, and now instead a blank mask replaced it. Their mothers earlier cheerful expression had changed to one that said, 'Let's get this over with.'. His father had tensed up so much that it looked like the slightest nudge would make him snap. Arthur's earlier expression of pure annoyance had changed to one of devastation, but he quickly changed it back to one of annoyance.

Before them was a giant monstrosity of a building, that was far to huge to be considered a 'house'. It easily had about 3 stories at least, and the outside was so beautiful it was indescribable. The lawns were perfectly manicured, and the tree's and bushes where trimmed into shaped and images. But there were four bushes that were trimmed to look like people. Arthur guessed they were supposed to look like the people who owned the house.

Gathering their courage, the family stepped out of the car and walked up the long cobble stone pathway that lead to the doorway. His father rang the doorbell, and from they heard the 'Star Spangled Banner' play within the large house. In perfect harmony, each member of the family rolled their eyes. Apparently, these people were patriots. What idiots.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from within, along with muffled voices. One of them was distinctively female, though it sounded like she was a five year old on a sugar high. Despite his sour mood, Arthur mentally snickered at the thought. However, it was cut short as the door was swung open so fast that the Kirkland family almost jumped back, but luckily they were able to refrain that undignified action.

Standing in the door was a woman around her early to late 30's. She was tall, easily taller than Arthur and his mother at about 5'7. Her hair was a golden brown/blonde that cut off at her chin. Her skin was lightly tanned, and her eyes were a bright sparkling blue that held the excitement of a child. All in all, she was a beautiful woman who seemed a little younger than what she probably was. Arthur surmised that she must have been the woman's voice he heard, meaning that she was his 'fiance's' mother.

"Why howdy ya'll! You guys must be tha Kirkland's pleased ta meetcha! I'm Amelia Jones!" The woman greeted them, her voice making every sentence seem like an exclamation. All of the Kirklands winced slightly at her overly loud voice. Arthur's mother was the first to speak up.

"Hello. Yes, we are the Kirkland's. My name is Alice, and this is my husband Jack. These are my sons Alistair, Dylan, and Arthur." Arthur's mother introduced politely.

"How rude of me! I almost forgot to invite ya'll in! I must be getting old, been losing my memory!" Amelia quickly opened the door and ushered them into the living room, which was the size of 3 normal living rooms. _'I doubt it's your age that's making you forget things'_ Arthur thought.

There were multiple couches, but Arthur once again ended up between his older brothers, while his parents took a love seat. However, unlike when they were in the car, this time his siblings didn't try to rile him up. Nope, they were both perfectly still, their faces each a blank mask. The tension was getting unbearably thick, it was almost hard to breathe. Luckily, just before someone snapped, four pairs of footsteps echoed down the hall, getting louder as they got closer. While two pairs were fairly soft, the other two pairs sounded as if they were stomping with all their might on the hardwood floors.

Finally, four silhouettes came into view. First there was Amelia, but standing next to her was a huge bear of a man. He was easily over 6 feet tall, with arms that rivaled tree trunks in their thickness. The mans hair was blonde, darker than Arthur's, but lighter than Amelia's. Standing slightly behind them were two boys. One of them was fairly small, though he was still taller than Arthur. He had the same light blonde hair as his father, along with the same violet eyes. He was slightly hunched, and in his arms was a white stuffed bear. A long curl came out from the side of his head, and curled as it went down. Overall, the boy was delicate and adorable, but easy to overlook in a crowd.

But it was the last boy that had captured Arthur's attention. This boy was tall, like his father. He was well muscled, but not overly so. His skin was lightly tanned like his mothers, and he even had the same sparkling blue eyes. His hair was the same golden blonde/brown, and his grin was wide. Sniffing the air, Arthur suddenly froze. Everyone in that family was an alpha, barring the small easily overlooked boy. Suddenly feeling very much like a lamb in a wolves den, Arthur leaned back the tiniest bit. Looking over, he saw that both of his brother and his father looked perfectly at ease. But Arthur knew that it was because they too were Alpha's, so they felt no threat. However his mother looked slightly on edge too, and when she caught his look, she gave him a small nod of confirmation.

In this world there are three types, Alpha. Beta, and Omega. Alpha's are at the top. Fast, strong, and quick witted, Alpha's are the ultimate leaders. They exude dominance, and expect compliance from any creature not an Alpha. They hate to be challenged, and are considered to be _very_ possessive over what they believe to be theirs. Alpha's usually like to mate with Omega's, though it's not uncommon for them to take a Beta as a mate either.

Beta's are the middle. Calm, composed and assured, Beta's are the perfect workers. While they aren't considered leaders like Alpha's, or submissives like Omega's they have their own balance. They are the type that you turn to when feeling panicked, or confide in when stressed. They are natural mothers, or nurtures and will not turn down someone in need. Beta's are laid back when it comes to mates, and will give their chosen an immense amount of trust. Although they can mate with any type, Beta's usually choose to mate with fellow Beta's.

Lastly there are the Omega's. Quiet, skittish, and compliant, they are the perfect mates for Alpha's. Omega's are usually very nervous and skittish, and are considered crybabies by Alpha's. Fragile, small, and delicate, is one way to describe them, whereas Alpha's are tall, muscled, and feral in comparison. They are more motherly in nature than even Beta's, stemming from their own compassionate nature. Omega's rarely mate with other Omega's, the reason being that they need someone to support them emotionally and physically, something another Omega is incapable of doing. Their preferred mate is an Alpha, though they will sometimes choose a Beta.

While the Jones' sat down, the Kirkland's remained stiff. Tense silence soon enveloped the room, although it seemed that the Jones' family were oblivious to it.

"Well, I introduced mahself earlier, so let me introduce my family. This is my husband, Andrew, and these are my sons, Matthew and Alfred. Say hello boys." Southern twang in full affect, Amelia sweetly introduced her family.

"H-hello." Matthew said softly, his voice so light Arthur almost had to lean up to hear it.

"Nahahaha~! What's up? I'm Alfred!" Alfred introduced, his voice just as loud and excitable as his mothers. However, unlike his mother, Alfred's eyes had something else in them. Arthur didn't know what exactly it was, but it gave him chills. Glancing around, Arthur noticed the he seemed to be the only one who saw it. Brushing it off as himself being paranoid, he missed the wicked twinkle in Alfred's eyes that disappeared almost as soon as it had surfaced.

"Hello Matthew, Alfred. Alistair, Dylan, Arthur, introduce yourselves." Alice demanded, however her voice was still soft and sweet.

"Awrite. th' names Alistair."(Hello, the names Alistair.) Alistair kept it short and simple, his voice gruff and annoyed.

"Hello. I'm Dylan." Dylan, like Alistair, kept it short and simple.

"Nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Arthur." Arthur was going to be gruff and abrasive like his brothers, but his mothers sharp warning glare kept him in place. The fact that he was surrounded by Alpha's might have helped a little. Andrew suddenly sat up.

"I think we all know that we're just beating around the bush here. Why don't we skip straight to the point." Speaking for the first time since he had walked in, Andrew made a good point.

"I suppose you're right. Let us take this someplace more private while the boys get to know each other. Alistair, Dylan! You two are coming with me. I don't need you two to start something as soon as I leave." Jack wearily gave in, and as he and Andrew stood, Alistair and Dylan each reluctantly stood and left with them. Now that most of the men were gone, the atmosphere had lightened slightly. Arthur however, was not inclined to talk; and by the looks of it, neither was his mother. But that didn't stop the Jones' from trying.

"I suppose you want to know who you're engaged to, correct?" Frank and to the point, Amelia was ready to get the ball rolling. At the mention of his 'fiance' Arthur felt himself stiffen. Apparently taking his silence for an answer, Amelia point to Alfred.

"There he is! Surprise surprise! You and Alfred will be so cute together!" As Amelia kept on babbling, Arthur could only hear the words 'Y_ou and Alfred will be so cute together!'_ repeat themselves over and over again in his head. A male. His 'fiance' was male, a boy, a man. Whatever you wanted to call it, it wouldn't change the fact the he, Arthur Kirkland, was being married to a member of the same sex. While it wasn't uncommon, it still shocked Arthur that it was happening to _him_. It was too much too fast, and the last thing he remembered was the sound of his mother frantically calling his name as he sunk into the abyss.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I added translations at the request of a Guest, but tell me if you think I put them in a good spot. I couldn't decide whether I should put them with the sentences or down here. Review please!**


	3. Courted Part 2

**Here is chapter two of A3! I would just like to say, if any of you had trouble with Alistairs accent on the last chapter, I have added translations so you can go back and look at that if you want. I'm pretty proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Courted Part 2**

Alfred watched in amusement as his fiancee fainted. It appears they overwhelmed him. Oh well, it wasn't like the boy wouldn't wake up eventually. Ignoring the frantic calls of the two mothers and his brother, Alfred retreated into his mind; reliving his first impression of the small Omega he would soon call his mate.

"Alfred! Matthew! Andrew! Hurry up and come greet our guests. It seems that the Kirkland's have finally arrived!" Amelia called across the house. Alfred scowled, annoyed that he had to pause his game while he greeted their 'guests'. Stretching himself up to full height, he yawned and rolled his shoulders; trying to work out the post-game kinks. Feeling sufficiently loosened, he walked leisurely beside his brother, content to not rush anything. As they neared the living room, Alfred pasted a grin on his face, trying to come across as goofy and harmless.

When they finally passed through the doorway, he immediately looked around the room; trying to take in as much about the Kirkland's as he possibly could. On the loveseat sat two adult's, one and Alpha the other an Omega. The female Omega was slight and slender, her skin pale. Her hair was a bright sandy blonde that messily fell to her waist. Her eyes were big and green, making her seem more like she was in her teens than 30's. The male Alpha was the exact opposite. He was tall and burly, his skin light and scarred. His hair was a bright crimson, though if you looked closely you would see a few small strands of silver mixing with the red. His eyes were narrowed, but Alfred could tell that they were a greenish hazel. The parents, Alfred concluded.

Moving his gaze to the couch, he saw three males. The first was in his mid-teens, he guessed maybe 16-17. His hair was slightly longish, and it was the same bright crimson as the father. His eyes however, were a blazing green, a trait inherited from the mother. His frame was tall, but lanky, though Alfred had no doubt the the red-head could handle himself in a fight. His skin was pale, though not quite as pale as the mothers.

To the right of him were two other boys. Deciding to save the middle one for last, Alfred instead concentrated on the other boy. This one had hair the color of chocolate, but greenish hazel eyes like his father. Unlike the red-head, he was well muscled and he seemed well aware of the fact. His skin was just like the red-heads, pale but not alabaster. He seemed to be around 15-16.

Finally, he turned his attention to the boy in the middle. The boy was significantly smaller than the other two, and his frame was slender like his mothers. His hair was the same messy sandy blonde, why he even had the same alabaster skin. And his eyes, they were two pools of green that Alfred struggled to describe. They weren't like emeralds or grass, no they were like...spearmint. An absolutely enchanting green; but the cold glare he had on his face made the color seem frosted, like it was covered in ice. Yes, spearmint was the perfect color to describe the boys eyes. Taking in his face, Alfred noticed that he was actually quite pretty, once you got over the giant eyebrows and unwelcoming scowl. This boy seemed younger than the others, 12 maybe.

Thinking about the three brothers, Alfred couldn't help but think about his future mate. He had a hunch it would be the small Omega, seeing as how he couldn't see himself mated to another Alpha. Alfred snapped out of his daze just long enough to hear his mother ask him and his brother to introduce themselves.

"H-hello." He heard Mattie say. Taking that as his cue, he began his awesome introduction.

"Nahahaha~! What's up? I'm Alfred!" He enthused, making sure his voice was just as loud as his mothers. Looking over, he noticed the boy with spearmint eyes flash a confused look his way. He mentally chuckled. _'Seems like the kid's smarter than he looks'_ He thought to himself. Seeing the boy shake his head, he almost laughed aloud.

"Hello Matthew, Alfred. Alistair, Dylan, Arthur, introduce yourselves." He heard the three brothers mother ask sweetly.

"Awrite. th' names Alistair." The red-head stated, a thick Scottish brogue evident.

"Hello. I'm Dylan." The chocolate haired one said, very much like the red-head

"Nice to make your acquaintance. I'm Arthur." And lastly the boy with eyes like spearmint introduced himself, his manner slightly more polite than his brothers. So that was the enchanting boys name. Alfred felt himself get lost in those beautiful eyes again, and the next thing he knew, the only people left in the room was Arthur, Mattie, Amelia, and Alice. Blinking, Alfred idly wondered what had happened. Mentally shaking his head, he turned back to the conversation at hand.

"...-prise surprise! You and Alfred will be so cute together!" He managed to catch the end of his mothers sentence. Quickly filling in the blanks, he felt a surge of satisfaction. The small Omega with beautiful eyes was going to be his mate. His and only his. Yes, that was something he could find himself getting used to. Looking up, he was just in time to see his soon-to-be-mate's eyes roll into the back of his head as the small boy fainted.

"Arthur!" The boys mother called.

"Oh my!" Rolling his eyes at the dramatics, he simply watched as the boy was coddled and fussed over by the two mothers. Matthew was looking extremely worried, but Alfred knew that he was far too shy and timid to actually try to help. That was just the way Mattie was. _'But then again, that's probably how all Omega's are.'_ He thought idly. _'That Arthur seemed to have at least a little backbone though, what with the glare he sported on his pretty little face the whole time.'_

But, the more he watched the scene, the more he felt his blood boil. _'He's mine! All mine! Get your filthy paws off him, he's off limits!'_ He shouted internally, his possessive nature starting to come through. Just as he felt he couldn't watch the scene any longer without tearing somebody apart, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Alfred!" His mother called. Discreetly, Alfred rolled his eyes again; though he couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Yeah mom?" He called back, raising his head and meeting his mothers eyes; the same sparkly blue that they both shared.

"I fear that the dear may be out for awhile. I think we may have overloaded the poor thing." His mother looked so worried and concerned, it was almost comical. Feeling a light bulb go off, Alfred hid another malicious smile.

"Really mom? That's no good. Hmm...hey I know! I could bring him up to my room and he could rest there! His family could come pick him up tomorrow for The Trip!" Spoken with not-so-fake enthusiasm, Alfred was practically vibrating in his seat.

The Trip, as it was commonly called, was something done for every pair of engaged mates. When two mates are promised to each other, the family of each will buy them a 'mating hut'. The purpose of it was to let the soon-to-be-mates spend time alone together and get to know each other before the actual mating. The mates would spend the entire 'engagement' in the mating hut, and they would be completely isolated from the outside world, including their families.

"Um...I'm not so sure about this..." Arthur's mother looked torn between helping her child herself, and letting him spend time with his soon-to-be-mate. As she chewed on her lip, Alfred was stuck by how similar she and her son were. Same slight slender frame, fair alabaster skin, full light pink lips, they even had the same small dainty hands. It was truly uncanny. For a second Alfred found himself wondering if Arthur was actually a female, but a quick sniff laid those suspicions to rest.

"Don't worry! I'm the hero, so this is nothing! Nahahahaha~!" With his signature obnoxious laugh, Alfred saw her resolve waver, then finally crumble.

"Well, I suppose you have a point. If you need anything, don't hesitate call me." As the woman finally gave in, Alfred felt a flash of triumph. However he didn't fail to notice the slight warning in her statement. _'Bring it on. He's mine now, and there's nothing you or your family can do about it.'_ Smirking internally, Alfred mentally acknowledged her silent threat.

Don't misunderstand him. It wasn't as if Alfred was in love with the boy, he barely even liked him. No, to Alfred, Arthur was like a brand new toy. Shiny and pretty, and oh-so-fun to break. Something to play with while you could, then throw away when bored. Yes, that's what Arthur was. A toy. _His_ toy.

* * *

Alfred was bored. After his father and the boys two brothers had come back, there had been a slight argument. The two brothers didn't want to leave their 'wee bairn brither'(little baby brother) in the hands of 'a stupidly dense invertebrate'. However, one sharp look from their mother, and the boys had quickly relented. That didn't stop the two from muttering under their breath, and making promises of retribution should anything happen to 'wee Artie'. After the Kirkland's-sans Arthur-had finally left, Alfred was tasked with taking Arthur up to his room, where he was expected to keep a 'vigilant eye on the poor dear'.

Although he had originally thought the task would be exciting, he was quickly proved wrong. Arthur had stayed perfectly still and quiet, and had it not been for the boys even breaths, Alfred would have thought he was dead. Blowing out a frustrated breath, Alfred looked down at the boy, taking in his features up close. His eyes had dark feathery lashes that if Alfred hadn't known were real, he would have immediately thought were fake. His lips were plump and shiny, the color an enticing light pink that reminded him of frosting. There was a single freckle at the boys jaw, and Alfred wanted to lick it just to see if he would feel it on his tongue.

Tearing his eyes away before he did something prematurely, Alfred spotted his game controller still plugged up to his tv. Now that he thought about it, he never did turn his game off. Feeling a wide grin stretch his face, Alfred walked over to the tv and sat down, ready to continue his gaming streak. But of course, right when he pressed play a small groan came from the bed. Resisting the urge to facepalm, Alfred reluctantly stood and walked back to the bed, a small grumpy frown on his face.

There was Arthur, his bright green eyes blinking dazedly as he rose from unconsciousness. A small yawn, almost like that of a kittens, escaped the boys mouth. The boys hair was horribly mussed, and his cheeks were slightly pink from sleep. If Alfred wasn't in such a sour mood, he would have called it cute.

"Finally awake sleeping beauty?" Alfred taunted, his sour mood slowly evaporating the longer he looked at the frail Omega.

"Wha...? Alfred?" It was almost comical how groggy and confused the Brit was. Alfred stifled a giggle.

"In the flesh sweet cheeks." Alfred couldn't help but say, his natural bully nature coming out full force.

"Sweet...cheeks? Wait-what happened? What am I doing here, where's my mother!? Alistair? Dylan?" Arthur was spitting out questions so fast, Alfred had a hard time understanding the boy.

"Whoa, slow down. I can only understand so much so fast. As to what happened, your girly ass decided to pull a princess on us and faint. Our moms decided it would be best for you to stay here with me until tomorrow. Your family left a while ago, so it's just you and me. Well, my families here, but this entire wing is mine so in a sense we are alone." Alfred decided to withhold the fact that he was the one who came up with the idea, thinking that would best be kept from the confused Brit. Watching as Arthur processed the information, he snorted slightly at the look of indignation on the boys face at being called 'girly'.

"I'm not a bloody female, and I would appreciate it if everyone would get that through their thick heads! And I did not 'pull a princess', I was simply stressed and the fact that I was marrying another male just added to it!" Arthur defended, his face a bright cherry red.

"Whatever you say babe." Alfred drawled lazily, purposely trying to rile up the poor smaller blonde.

"Babe!? I will have you know that I am not anyone's 'babe'!" Arthur screeched, his voice raising an octave. Alfred simply smirked, refusing to acknowledge the Brit's statement. Slowly, Arthur's face returned to normal(or at least, it was less red)and he haughtily crossed his arms, shooting a glare his way.

"So what will the sleeping arrangements be?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to the look of astonishment on Alfred's face. _'Is this guy serious?'_ Alfred thought, unsure whether the Brit was naïve, or just plain stupid.

"I think the answer to that question is obvious doll face. We sleep together on the bed." Alfred said slowly, as if talking to a mentally slow child. Arthur's face flushed again, though Alfred was unsure if it was from embarrassment or anger. More than likely both.

"T-t-that's preposterous! Why should I share the same b-bed as you!?" Arthur stuttered. Alfred smirked, loving how much entertainment his soon-to-be-mate was. He could never have this much fun with Mattie, he was too sensitive and would break out crying at the slightest insult.

"In case you forgot, we're engaged. Meaning that soon enough, we'll be doing _more_ than just sharing a bed. If I were you, I'd be grateful that I have so much patience and didn't ravish you while you slept. But that could change, so it's up to you. If you make me sleep on the floor, or I catch _you_ sleeping on the floor, I swear that I'll let all my self control go out the window. So, what's it gonna be?" Spoken clearly and calmly, he made it obvious that he was dead serious. Arthur's eyes widened in fear, and his cheeks turned red at the suggestive words. Alfred saw him gulp, then those spearmint eyes turned to meet his sparkly blue.

"We can s-share a b-bed." Stuttered and rushed, Arthur quickly ducked his head after giving his consent. Alfred could almost see the bright red that probably covered the Brits cheeks. Giving a low chuckle, he began stripping.

"W-what are you doing!?" Arthur had his small hand shielding his eyes, and his cheeks were so red Alfred idly wondered if it was actually possible for someones cheeks to turn that red naturally.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for bed, and I suggest you do the same." Feeling slight pity for the obviously mortified Omega, Alfred walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. Grabbing a shirt, he quickly tossed it to Arthur, opting to go shirtless himself. Arthur threw the shirt on over his clothes, then he removed them under the shirt. Alfred chuckled at the shy blonde.

Shutting off the light, Alfred quickly climbed into bed. Arthur was already under the blankets, and he had his back turned to Alfred. Shaking his head at the silly Omega's antics, Alfred snuggled under the blanket, then he slung an arm over Arthur's small waist. Bringing the struggling Omega to his chest, he took one last whiff of his mates scent.

"Good night, Arthur." Using Arthur's name for the first time, the Alpha then fell asleep; content to have his mate in his arms.


	4. Kissed

**Hey guys! So I actually have a few things to say for this chapter. First of all, I know that earlier I had mentioned that this story would have Dark!Alfred, but I would just like to clarify that he will probably not really come out until they get older. I mean, he will show up from time to time, but he doesn't ****_really_**** show until they get older. Also, I just realized something. I kept calling Arthur 13 and Alfred fourteen, but I ****_meant _****to say vice versa. Meaning ALFRED is 13, and ARTHUR is 14. Alfred will be kinda bipolar in this story, one minute he'll seem childish, then mature, then dark, then happy, etc. Also, I apologize for the short chapter, but I got a small case of writers block so I really couldn't get motivated to write. Also, should I change the summary for this story? It really pertains for when they get older, so it might confuse some of you. And one last thing. Do you guys think that I should elaborate with the other couples? You know, maybe write a few oneshots explaining their stories and whatnot? Or maybe just showing it in this story? Anyway, input is valued and VERY appreciated, thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Kissed**

So warm.

That was the only thought going through the Brits head upon waking. The heat was so welcoming, and Arthur found himself leaning into it as he tried to fall back into the darkness known as sleep. Unconsciously, he felt the urge to snuggle closer to the warmth at his back. Scrunching his nose, he let out a small growl when he found out he couldn't turn around. Wait, scratch that, he couldn't move period. Rapidly waking, Arthur's panic was only increased when he noticed the arm around his waist. _'What the bloody hell is going on!?' _Arthur internally screamed.

"Mmm." At the small groan, Arthur froze. His panic now revamped, Arthur began to wiggle discreetly, desperately trying to get out of the iron grip currently around his waist.

"...what are you doing?" At the voice, Arthur started and let out a short shriek. Oh god, he was going to be killed. This person was going to kill him then sell his body parts on the black market. He could almost hear the auctioneer. _"First thing first! I have a good deal for everyone! One right big toe, fresh off a young, Omega male, let's start the bidding at $300!"_ Gasping in horror, Arthur renewed his struggles, adding in a few kicks and wild headbutts.

"Dude, what is wrong with you!?" The voice screamed, however Arthur was too far gone to hear it.

"You won't get my toe you stupid fucking scumbag piece of human waste!" Arthur exclaimed, still desperately trying to break free.

"Toe!? What the hell are you talking about!?" He was almost free, just a bit more...

"What in tarnation is going on in here!?" At the new, female voice both parties immediately ceased their struggle. Arthur looked hopefully towards his would-be savior, only to immediately flush bright red.

Feeling it all hit him, he suddenly remembered exactly who and _why. _The woman standing there was Amelia Jones; and the currently cussing youth behind him was Alfred F. Jones, his fiance. That he had just accused of being a murderer who wanted to sell his toes. Oh shit.

"Well? I'm waiting." And by the looks of it, not very patiently. Gulping, Arthur glanced behind him, taking in a very confused and VERY pissed Alfred.

"Yeah Artie, she's _waiting._" Alfred reiterated, his sparkly blue eyes a shade darker from frustration. Bloody hell, he was in deep. How was he supposed to explain that he had mistaken her son for a black market murderer with a fascination for toes?

"Um, sorry about that. I was having a nightmare and I suppose I didn't realize when I had woken up." Arthur half-lied sheepishly.

"Oh you poor dear! Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water, or maybe some milk?" Arthur blinked, astonished that she had actually bought it. Apparently, so was Alfred.

"Mom...please don't tell me you actually believe that." Alfred sounded exasperated, and Arthur had to resist the urge to smirk triumphantly.

"Of course I do darlin, in fact you should be more concerned yourself, seein as how he's your mate and all." Amelia replied innocently. _'Soon-to-be-mate'_ Arthur corrected internally. Alfred seemed to struggle with that for a bit, but then a devious look flashed upon his face.

"You know what mom? You're right, I should be ashamed of myself. In fact I'm going to make it up to Artie right this minute. Why don't you go make breakfast so we can eat _when I'm done with him?_" Arthur stifled a very unmanly shriek of terror at the thought of being alone with a pissed off Alfred. _'I'd rather take my chances with a bowl of man-eating piranhas!'_ He thought, truly terrified. He flashed a pleading look to Alfred's mother, only to mentally facepalm at the look of pride and adoration she was currently sending her son. Realizing she'd be no help, he resigned himself to facing off against his soon-to-be-mate, and probably losing. Badly.

"...-tie! Artie!" Snapping his head up, he realized two things. One, he had been so lost in his thoughts of terror, that he had completely missed Amelia's departure. Second, Alfred was _really_ close. So close, that he could feel the Alpha's warm breath as it puffed across his lips. Resisting the urge to wet his own, Arthur brought his eyes up to meet Alfred's. Those sparkly blue were still a shade darker than usual, and he could clearly make out the frustration and anger swimming through them. Staring, he noticed when they changed to something else. Determination.

Bracing himself for a punch, or maybe a slap like Alistair's, he was completely taken off guard when instead of pain, he felt a soft pressure on his lips. It was gone as quickly as it came, and when he opened his eyes, there stood a cocky and triumphant Alfred.

"Whatcha waiting for, slowpoke? Mom's probably finished with breakfast by now and I'm hungry." With that, the taller boy grabbed the Brit by the wrist and proceeded to drag him out of the room, babbling about who-knows-what the whole way. Lifting his free hand, Arthur softly traced his lips. They were still tingling slightly from the unexpected kiss and he felt his cheeks heat up. _'That was my first kiss' _He thought. Then it hit him. _That_ was how Alfred planned to get back at him! That sneaky fucking Yank! Messing with his emotions as if he was just a toy to be played with! Well, he'd show him that he wasn't so easily toyed with. Fourteen years with his brothers had taught him how to control himself. Alfred had finally met his match.

* * *

Breakfast had gone by quickly, and before he knew it, he was in the car with his family heading to the 'mating hut'. Arthur was numb, and even the pokes and taunts of his older brothers couldn't pull him out of it. Looking out the window, he saw the Jones' blue Ford F150 beside them. He could just barely make out Alfred, and the Alpha seemed to be excitedly recounting something to his family. The truck was full of smiles and warm glances, and Arthur couldn't help but compare it to his own family, with their blank stares and unsmiling faces.

Sooner than he would have liked, the car stopped and the two families stepped out into the crisp autumn air. Arthur glanced enviously at the Alpha's who had no problem with the cold because of their naturally higher body heat, while he, his mother, and the Matthew boy were all freezing their Omega arses off. However his envy soon turned to relief as he sighted the mating hut.

The mating hut was a cozy looking cottage, and Arthur almost immediately felt at home. It looked warm and had a sense of home that Arthur had sorely lacked throughout his young life. Looking towards Alfred to see what the young Alpha thought, he was surprised when he saw a devious smirk planted on the golden blondes face. _'What the hell is he thinking?'_ Arthur wondered, suddenly getting goosebumps for no valid reason. Shaking it off, he practically ran the rest of the way to the cottage, Matthew and Alice were close on his heels.

As soon as he passed through the doorway into the warm air of the cottage, Arthur let loose a satisfied growl at the lack of cold air nipping at his unprotected skin. Behind him, he heard two similar growls. Looking back, he saw his mother practically melting from happiness at the warm air the cottage supplied. Matthew was in a similar state, the boy was almost purring in contentment. The Alpha's were still outside, seemingly having a spirited discussion, mindless of the cold weather. Taking this chance, Arthur began to explore the house he would soon call 'home'.

Starting at the front, he counted three bedrooms, although only one of them had a bathroom. In the back was a laundry room and a kitchen, and a giant window over the kitchen sink revealed a large spacious backyard that narrowed down into a pathway that continued into the woods. Arthur started and yelped when two warm arms suddenly wrapped around his waist. Hearing a familiar chuckle, he flushed and fumed, a strange combination.

"W-what are you doing!? This is highly improper!" Arthur whispered harshly, trying not to give away his red face and racing heart. From fright and surprise of course.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Besides, we're _mates_ so this is the furthest from 'improper' we can go babe." Alfred answered easily, seemingly unaware of Arthur's struggling.

"We are not mates! From what I recall, we haven't yet gone through the ceremony, and until we have I will not consider you my mate, buffoon!" Arthur spat, still wriggling. Instead of loosening like Arthur had hoped, Alfred's grip tightened so that now he could barely even wriggle.

"Whatever you say doll face." Alfred stated, still refusing to release Arthur.

"Stop with your stupid nicknames, you imbecile! Unhand me right this second!" Arthur demanded, however to his dismay, Alfred simply acted as if he hadn't heard a thing. A few moments passed like that, Arthur cursing and squirming, Alfred countering easily and further riling the flustered Brit, until finally Arthur admitted defeat and went limp in the taller boys hold. Snickering triumphantly, Alfred finally released the smaller blonde, and Arthur took that chance to dart away. Panting, Arthur glared daggers at the American, hoping that just once, looks would kill. Sadly his prayers weren't answered, and instead of keeling over, Alfred looked faintly amused at the Brits antics.

"Arthur! Alfred! Where are you two?" Jumping nearly a foot in the air, Arthur cursed his natural Omega jumpiness as he placed a hand over his heaving chest. Hearing a strange muffled sound, he turned to Alfred, only to immediately curse. The stupid dimwit was snickering into his hand, apparently amused by Arthur's display of Omega timidness. Shooting the other blonde a rude hand gesture, he turned on his heel and walked away, head held high.

* * *

It was too quiet.

Arthur's family had left around thirty minutes ago, along with Alfred's, and the two soon-to-be mates were all alone. Somehow, Arthur had imagined it being much louder and more chaotic than the current quiet lifelessness. Alfred was in his room playing a game, though Arthur didn't know what kind. All he knew was that as soon as Alfred's door had shut, not a single peep had been heard from the golden blonde's direction; and quite frankly, it maybe-sorta-kinda-might have concerned Arthur the _slightest_ bit. Thinking back to right before his mother left, Arthur spaced out.

* * *

"_School? What do you mean? Aren't we supposed to be isolated?" Arthur asked his mother, completely flabbergasted. _

"_Yeah! That's supposed to be one of the upsides to the mating hut!" Alfred joined in, sounding considerably upset at the notion of being sent back to the hell-hole known as school._

"_Well, in a way it's true. You are isolated from your families and all outside society. However, the school is for all high-level mates who have yet to go through the ceremony. For example, you and Alfred. Alfred is the son of the chief; which makes him a very high level Alpha, and since you are to be his mate, that makes you a high level Omega. This school is for mates like you two, so you should have no problem. They should send someone here tomorrow, so you will spend tonight here." Alice explained calmly. She seemed oblivious to the twin looks of horror on the young boys faces. "Besides, it's not just a school. It's an entire society dedicated to only mates, where you will fully be able to touch in with your wolf side."_

"_Send someone? Tomorrow!?" Arthur exclaimed. He was under the impression that they would spend the rest of their engagement in their mating hut, just to find out that he would have to go to SCHOOL of all places? And not just school, but some sort of weird society too!? Looking over to Alfred, he wasn't surprised to see a petulant pout on the Alpha's features. He was surprised to see the pout turn into a beaming smile however. _

"_Well Artie, looks like we're going to school." Alfred smiled. Somehow, Arthur felt a very foreboding feeling about that smile._

* * *

Snapping back to the present, Arthur quickly looked at the time. _'Hmm, about time for dinner if I do say so myself' _He thought idly. Nothing fancy, he decided. Settling on simple grilled cheese, he hummed to himself as he cooked, lost in his thoughts of school, marriage, and annoying jerky Alpha's.

* * *

The next morning found Arthur in complete surprise. Blinking sleep-crusted eyes, he wondered how it was that he ended up in this situation. He was in bed, wearing a large oversized t-shirt, and a pair of boxers. Beside him was a snoring Alfred, who was naked from the waist up. Looking down, Arthur quietly groaned at the familiar sight of Alfred's arm around his too-thin waist. '_What the hell happened last night?' _He wondered. _'I don't remember anything beyond cooking those stupid grilled cheese.'_ His musing were cut short when a loud snort echoed throughout the room. Rolling his eyes, he turned to see a groggy looking Alfred rubbing his eyes as he awoke.

"Morning sunshine." Arthur greeted sarcastically.

"Ugh, remind me to _never_ let you cook again." Alfred complained, turning green.

"Why you-! There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Arthur defended, offended that someone would _dare_ insult his marvelous cooking skills. Damn that Alpha! Arthur's cooking was a gift from the heavens and he had the gall to patronize it!? Then again, it wasn't like Americans were known for their taste in food. Yeah, that was it. The cretin wouldn't know good food if it smacked him upside the head and called him a sissy! Sufficiently placated, Arthur turned back to Alfred, only to hear gagged, choking sounds coming from the bathroom. Feeling his own pallor turn a bit green, he was relieved when a loud _ding-dong_ echoed throughout the cottage.

"I've got it!" He called to the Alpha who was currently up-chucking his guts. The only reply was the faint sound of muffled gagging. Opening the door, Arthur was greeted with quite an unusual sight. Standing there were two males, though one was an obvious Alpha, the other an enthusiastic Omega. The Alpha was tall, with slicked back blonde hair and calming blue eyes. His face was stern, and his entire posture screamed authority. Next to him was a smaller male, though this one was considerable more relaxed. His hair was light brown, and his eyes were amber. A goofy smile seemed to be permanently glued to his face, and he was currently sending that same smile full blast towards Arthur. The first to speak was the blonde.

"Hello. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this is my mate, Feliciano Vargas. We were sent by World Academy to pick up a Arthur Kirkland, and a Alfred F. Jones?" Although it was spoken politely(and in a thick German accent), Arthur couldn't help but notice how the boy averted his gaze, seeming to take extra care in not looking at the Brit. Frowning slightly, he discreetly rubbed his face, wondering if there was something on it. His questions were soon answered however, when he felt a slight draft on his lower body. Feeling his face light up, he mumbled a brief apology and welcomed them in before rushing off to the bedroom, searching desperately for something to wear.

Finding a pair of (relatively) clean pants, he quickly threw them on before hurrying back to the guests he had left confused and disoriented in the living room.

"Um, I am very sorry you had to see that." He apologized, though it was muffled from embarrassment.

"Vee~ It's alright." The small brunette answered with a slight Italian accent, kicking his legs back and forth like an excited child. The blonde was much more composed, his back was ramrod straight and his posture was tense.

"I suppose it isn't really any of my business, but aren't you two a little young to be participating in those type of activities." The German questioned, looking very uncomfortable. Arthur looked at him blankly, clearly not understanding what he was talking about. As far as he was concerned, the only thing he did wrong was forget to put on some proper clothing before answering the door. Suddenly a look of understanding crossed his face as he felt a light bulb go off. The German meant _that_? He thought that he...with Alfred...oh god. He didn't know whether to laugh, or join poor Alfred at the toilet. Speaking of the American, he could still faintly hear the choking, gagging sound coming from the bathroom.

"W-w-what!?" He screeched. "I assure you that is _certainly_ not what is going on! We were simply sleeping before you came in, nothing even remotely like t-t-t-that type of thing went on!"

The German looked relieved, and Arthur felt his flaming face begin to slightly cool down. However, just as soon as peace came, it was quickly destroyed. By Alfred F. Jones.

"Artie, there you are! Come back to bed, I'm lonely without you." Mentally cursing the American in every language he knew, Arthur watched as Ludwig suddenly tensed up again. Turning to face the idiot he was bound to, he could only sigh. Behind him stood Alfred, shirtless and tired, though Arthur could make out a faint twinkle of mischief lighting up those blue eyes. That little shit! He was doing this on purpose, he just knew it! Feeling a migraine coming on, Arthur turned forward and looked back towards Ludwig who's face clearly stated; _'You liar!' _Damn that stupid twit, how the hell was he supposed to fix this?


End file.
